ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marioland/Millenial Celebration!
One day, a brony going by the name of David Eshom went onto Youtube, listening to new pony based music, when a suggested video caught his eye. Ponymon? Intrigued, he clicked the link and watched for a little while, until he decided to find the ROM for it. Using the almighty search engine Google, he found just the ROM he was looking for. Ponymon Alpha 0.2 was in his hands at last. My hands. The very same hands that have now made 1000 edits to the wiki, the first member to do so. It's a time to celebrate this great time I've had on the wiki, and the people whom I've befriended in this time. Even back then, the ROM came with a text document. It was nothing fancy, but it contained several important links. Links to the changelog. Links to an error list. Most importantly, a link to this very wiki. I hopped onto the then tiny wiki, and roamed around for a while until I noticed something. Y Derpy 's moveset was wrong! I resumed my searches on the wiki, and found errors everywhere! Determined to fix the wiki, I made an account, joining the wiki as one of its first 10 members on May 1, and started fixing posts. Typos and movesets. You name it, I probably fixed it at some point during my start on the wiki. It's been a long time since then, through Alpha 0.3 and 0.32, and I've seen a lot here. I've seen the wiki explode in popularity, and I've seen it so slow where it could be a good 5 days between posts. Regardless, I've been here.as the "Assistant Chief of the Smiley Thing Team" (according to IWearHatsIndoors), always lurking around to help. Don't feel bad about asking a stupid question. I'll answer them all as soon as I can. You have nothing to fear. The great thing about a great wiki, is the great people you meet there. If it weren't for people like you, I would have stopped coming here long ago. This is for you. To IWearHatsIndoors : You were the first person I ever met on the wiki, and the first to welcome me in. It's to you that I owe my strong beginning, and wish you well as you continue on doing whatever you do as Founder and Chief of the Smiley Thing Team. To Halosandbagels : I still remember when we first encountered each other on my talk page, I was surprised just how alike we seemed to be. All I can wish for is more of your brilliant art, and that you keep on keeping on. To Chaosfission : Your sprites have always astounded me, how you can take an image and find the pixels in lust the right way. I can honestly say I was a little jealous of your work at first, and can only hope you keep things going with your excellent sprite work. To TomatoisJP : I've seen a lot of great icons come from you, and I can say you've taught me more than I think you know. Just keep calm, and everything will be alright. To Amalvi : When I first met you, I found you a bit too random to handle. Thanks to you, I've grown used to and can take things like that almost like my skull's made of iron. A bit of a strange way to say "Thanks" to someone, but I figure you won't mind the awkwardness. After all, what else do you enjoy besides random trolling and the awkward silence afterwards? To Evil_prof_odor: I've seen a lot from you, and what I see has always been clever. Keep working on the shinies (although I reccomend toning the pink levels down a bit)! Also, I love your profile. Maybe I should do something like that... To Sentient Sky : I was happy when I replied to your question earlier today, as I haven't seen anything from you in ages shy of the occasional tumblr post. All I can say is that you presence here is missed. To Fanofetcetera : Your back sprites are amazing, as are you. Keep going for those badges! To my brother, LightmanBrony: If there's anyone I love to battle with, it's you. Maybe we can have a real battle once the whole thing is finished ;) And to anyone I've ever helped out, thank you for your questions! Keep them coming as I celebrate 1000 edits! Category:Blog posts